Plummeting Down
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: What was really going on through Lois' head during that Space Shuttle fiasco in Superman Returns?


_**A/N: **Here is my new story. Hope you like it._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_**Plummeting Down:**_

_Lois POV:_

I stiffened as I heard the rumble. All of us on the plane heard it.

'Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about,' said the lady who was demonstrating in front of us.

_Nothing to worry about? I don't think so. _

There was another rumble followed by a shudder. It felt as if we were experiencing an earthquake.

'I'm sure it's just nothing,' the lady said again.

I was so sure it was _something._

Just then, the power went out. The flat screen television went black as well as the lights. The lady kept saying it was nothing and that it was just the experiment but I was scared a little. What if something bad happened?

_Bang._

All of us gave a scream as we heard the engine falter. There was a loud whizzing noise and a tremendous bang again. At this, we all fell forward and the lady in front lost her balance and fell on the floor.

Instinctively, I undid my seat belt and knelt down next to her, trying to make her get up. It was dangerous.

'Can somebody help me?' I called out, trying with all my might to lift up the unconscious lady while the plane was shuddering horribly. It was shaking this way and that and everyone was very frightened. Seeing that there was nothing I could do, I got up and at the same time, there was another loud blast and I was thrown off my feet.

With a scream, I flew backwards and slammed into the wall.

Gasping in pain, I grabbed hold of the nearby chair and scrambled onto it. I frantically reached for the seat belt and tried with all my might to clasp it for my safety.

_No! Please, God, save us!_

_I can't die! I have a son! Jason will die without me! Jesus, please!_

Tears began to form and I blinked them back. My hope to the heavens was the only thing I could do. There were so many things I have to do!

_Support Jason, watch over him as he grows up. I can't leave this world! Leave my poor baby who has asthma and feverish intervals! No! No! _

I closed my eyes and opened them as the plane continued to shake perilously. Up above me, I could see the oxygen mask dangling.

Just as I was reaching for it, reaching for my staked life, my gaze shifted to the corner of my eyes when –

I saw something like a bullet shoot past the window. And I can swear it was red and blue.

It almost looked like my world had ended. Everything suddenly seemed like an alien to me.

_What the hell?_

I had a strong sense of déjà vu. I could recognise that shooting bullet from anywhere. I felt my heart throbbing and I suddenly didn't feel myself at all.

_Clomp. Clomp._

The sound of loud footsteps could be heard from the ceiling of the plane.

I swallowed. There was also the sound of wrenching metal. As the shaking went on, somewhere in my heart, something told me everything was going to be alright.

As I was regaining control of myself, I had failed to put on my seat belt and as another bang and roar of the shuttle was heard, I was thrown off my feet again. I went slamming backwards with another cry of pain. I struggled to hold onto my life.

If everything was over, over for me, I pray to the heavens that Richard watches over Jason. I knew it still won't be the same with his mother to protect him, but there was absolutely nothing of certainty that I could do to get me out of this life threatening situation.

I tried not to let tears spill. Jason, Jason, Jason. My poor baby, who had no idea that his mother was about to get crushed and die. My Jason. PLEASE, GOD! PLEASE, PLEASE!

Reality dawned on me. I had always been unfortunate. I think losing people had been one curse of my life and the final act was me destroyed out of this world. If I could get at least one hope that Jason would survive without me. That he would grow up to be big and strong, and kind and helping. I always knew he would grow into a wonderful being. His only flaw was his health. If I could just get one ray of hope that he would be alright ... I would accept death with an assurance. But right now I had nothing –

_BANG._

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. My head whizzed and there was fear etched on everyone's faces.

_BANG._

I was thrown up again, felt like being sucked through something and this time slammed onto the ceiling of the plane. My hair was flying all over my face and I was gazing, horrified, down at a man who was equally terrified as he looked up at me.

Tears began to threaten me again. Everyone on this fateful plane had family and children. If this thing exploded or crashed, many families would be losing mothers and fathers. Why did this day have to come?

I gave another scream as I fell onto the floor again. Straining with all my might, I crawled to the foot of my seat. With a groan, I climbed onto it, finally. With a great heave of inhalation, I grabbed my seat belt and clasped it with a snap.

I won't be thrown around anymore, but I was still afraid.

If this plane crashes or explodes ...

Out of the window, I could see that we were plummeting down several thousands of feet. It wouldn't take long for it to crash. Lord Jesus.

There was another loud crash and a shudder went through the plane. All of us slammed into the back of the front seats with cries and screams.

Then, finally, much to my shock, the plane stopped shuddering. No more banging and crashing was heard.

And then with another ear splitting bang, it fell down upright. I gasped as I looked out of the window. It didn't take long for me to conclude that we had landed in some sort of stadium.

We could hear cheers from outside.

What in the world just happened?

But I knew that we were saved. I felt like I was born again. Jason wouldn't be losing his mother.

There was a wrenching of metal and ... a tall figure appeared inside the compartment. A figure with a red cape.

'Is everyone alright?' said a voice. A voice I haven't heard in years. It sent a shiver down my spine and I felt goosebumps.

This was the voice that had haunted my dreams for a long time. A voice that always made me forget about everything else. A voice that made me feel safe. A voice that ... it goes upto infinity.

Through the gap in between two seats, I looked straight at a very familiar face. He stood there. In that red and blue suit, his red cape rippling behind him. His piercing unearthly blue eyes surveying us, that yellow S gleaming on his chest. The very air in me got sucked out. I suddenly had hard time in breathing as I slowly stood up in utter shock.

This was one soul that I thought I would never ever see in my life again.

And yet, there he was ... in front of me.

I was sure this wasn't some dream.

His eyes met mine.

I felt electrocuted at his god-like face. Those mysterious eyes always remained a mystery.

I couldn't even feel myself.

'You okay?' he said softly.

I felt shivers go through my body again at the sound of his voice.

I sure as hell was not okay. My whole mind was blank. I couldn't even think properly. I couldn't even find my tongue to form words, let alone a gurgle.

'Well,' he said, looking back at the others. 'I hope this experience hasn't put any of you off flying. Statistically speaking, it's still the safest way to travel.'

Everyone gave an agreement, obviously very astonished and ecstatic to see Superman back. Clearly to the core, he was the one who stopped this plane from crashing.

Saved my life. Saved Jason from losing his mother.

Even though this man didn't know the latter.

He waved back as he went over to the open doorway again. By this time, the crowd were cheering madly, yelling, 'Superman! Superman!'

I didn't know what to do except to stumble out of the seats and down the aisle to where he was standing, looking over at the crowd. A thousand questions were exploding in my head.

_How? Where? When?_

I couldn't think coherently.

By the time I reached him, along with the others, he had taken off. The gust of wind left by him fluttered on my face as I watched him glide above the stadium and out of sight.

My mind went totally blank again as my jaw dropped open.

In no time at all, my body adhered to what it was fighting against.

I fainted.

_The End._

**_Please review. _**


End file.
